


Adopted by YouTubers: jacksepticeye

by jacksepticeyeFangirl



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksepticeyeFangirl/pseuds/jacksepticeyeFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We are in Allison's point of view as a sad event has happened at the orphanage. (Suicide mention, just a quick warning.)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Meet (Y/N)

Hello! My name is (Y/N). I am 14 years old and an orphan currently living in a down to earth orphanage in Arkansas. I came here when I was about five, after my mother got divorced and she gave up on me because she couldn’t afford to take care of me. This is the story of how I was adopted by jacksepticeye.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, you lazy bitch, get your ass up.” That was Allison, the queen B, as in Bitch.

 

“Why should I?” Her friends pined me down and she beat me. I hit her a few times, but not well enough. I walked away with a few cuts and a black eye. I picked up my laptop and got on Omegle. I came across someone I thought I would never find. “Oh. My. God. JACK!” He laughed. I thought he was awesome. I watched his videos every day, and they made me feel better. He had a concerned look on his face. I had to know. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Why do you have a black eye?” He answered in his Irish accent. I told him my story and about the fight. He then looked excited.

“Why are you excited, Jack?”  “I’m planning on coming to America tonight.” I heard a door open behind me.

“Oh crap, I need to go. Almost time for lights out.”

“Alright, bye.”

“High-five?” We give each other high-fives and I shut down my computer. Tomorrow is orientation day, where people who want to adopt walk in the doors and pick a child. I have been here for almost a decade. I hope I am picked.


	2. Going Home?

(Y/N)’s POV

 

Morning arrives, signifying a possible adoption for many children, but not many people want a teenager. I get ready in the bathroom, but Allison decided to try to kill me in the toilet. I shake off the feeling of hatred and shame off and walk downstairs to the lobby. So many adults were already here. I looked around for a while, until. Wait.

 

No

 

Fucking

 

Way.

 

Jack was talking to the head of the orphanage, asking about adopting a 14-year-old girl. I heard over the Intercom,

“All 14 year-old girls go to the head’s office, please.” I made my way there along with about three other girls, the girls that torture me.

“How in the hell are YOU 14? You look like a 10 year old.” That’s Jay. She is the innocent one of the three. I have rarely heard her swear.

“How do you find it “fun” to hurt others? I won’t be surprised if you do not get adopted.” She punched me in the stomach.

“Why? I know damn well that I’m blessed.” That was Marie. She was the religious one who was openly gay, and I didn't treat her any differently than the other girls. I spit at her heels. “His name is Jack, he is a You Tuber and we talked on Omegle last night.”

“Bullshit. Why would a fucking YOU TUBER get on Skype to talk to your anorexic, slutty ass?” Bitch enters stage right. Everyone hates her and for a damn good reason. It is common for her to start rumors and then they spread like wildfire. It is common for her to swear. She ran away due to sexual abuse from her father.

“I know you won’t be picked.”

“How so, you slut?”

“I know he won’t because he can’t stand girls like you, no ofense, who lost her virginity at the age of 6 and can only talk about Markiplier. So, why the hell are you calling me slutty?” They group around me to buy time so they can beat the shit out of me, almost breaking my nose.

“Allison! Marie! Jay! (Y/N)! We need to talk, now!” Allison punched me one more time, just hard enough so I heard a ‘crack’ as my nose breaks. “(Y/N), your nose is swollen, are allergies hitting you again?”

“No mam. Allison broke it with some help.”

“I see. I can get you to the infirmary while he looks at those girls. After this, I can deal with them.” My nose was entirely bandaged up and was expected to be better in about 6 months. After my nose was patched up, Jack walked in.

“(Y/N), remember me? We talked on Omegle last night. I heard about the fight in the hall. Are you ok?”

“Yes. I remember completely. Other than a few bruises, a black eye, and a broken nose, I’m fine.” He looked at the head.

“I’ll take her.”

“Alright, Sean, let’s go get papers signed.” I was so happy. I was finally being adopted! After almost ten damn years in this hellhole full of torture and evil, I was free from its bonds. After almost being murdered by Allison, I feel like an angel has come down to save me, and his name was Jack. About 20 minutes later, I find myself having a father again. A father who will appreciate me and not leave me. We head to the airport and fly back to his home in Ireland.


	3. Finally Home

(Y/N)'s POV

I walk in to the house after a 12-hour plane flight. I did not even get time to look around before I passed out on the floor from jet lag.

 

Sean’s POV  
I put (Y/N) down on the couch, because it was the closest thing to her. I then went to make a video.  
“Top of the morning to you, laddies. My name is Jacksepticeye and today, I will not be playing a game, instead, I have amazing news for you. I have adopted a girl. Her name is (Y/N). She is awesome. Her mother abandoned her when she was only five. She was looking like shit when I got her, for a reason, and it is not a good one. When she got there, this girl named Allison started to like her, but then hated her for some reason. Allison and her friends started teasing her and bullying her. She got into a fight before we talked and got a black eye. She met me on Omegle and we talked. Before I got her, she got into another fight where she was called a slut, and an anorexic, which is where you want to be skinny, but you do not eat at all, she was beaten up and walked away with a broken nose. I hate people, who do that kind of stuff, and they just put their anger on one person who they hate and no one stands up for it. Allison, if you are watching this, why did you beat the shit out of her? She is small and special. She looked like she needed to get the hell out of there, so I adopted her. She crashed on the couch after we got here, so I will be showing her to you in another video, so I will end this video here. So, thank you guys so much for watching and I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!” I tuned off the camera and edited the video for about an hour.

Time Skip  
\--------------------- 

 

(Y/N)’s POV  
I woke up on the couch, realizing that I was not in that orphanage anymore. I was at my new dad’s house. I had to take a moment to let it sink in.  
“Hey!”  
“Don't scare me like that!” He came up from behind the couch, as Freddy Fazbear would in FNAF 4. (Stuck on night 4. HALP MEH!)  
“Do you want to do a round of Hunger Games?” How could I let the opportunity slip? I said yes. Besides, I get to know him a bit more. He lets me decide the round name and it was you-tubers. Jack and I were in District 1, and we added other you-tubers like Pewdiepie, Cutipie, Markiplier, and IhasCupquake. After the you-tubers were done, we used FNAF characters and some of my friends as fillers for the rest.


	4. Happy 76th Hunger Games!

(Y/N)'s POV  
The match started and there was already death. We started reading from the page.  
"Felix takes a spear. Mangle strangles Aaron. Tiffany, The Marionette, Shadow Bonnie, Markiplier, Me, BB, and Golden Freddy all run away from the cornucopia"  
"I got a sickle."  
"Next page."  
"I stabbed foxy with a tree branch. Total bad ass!" As soon as we flip to the next page, He got furious.  
"Jack falls into a pit and dies. Screw this!"  
"I spared Mark." Allison would love me after that.  
"Joy forces Teddy to kill Nightmare or spring trap. He decides to kill Nightmare."  
"BB died. Good." I hate BB, anyways.  
"There goes Tiffany."  
"And Marzia."  
"Shadow bonnie was murdered by W. bonnie. That is just pure irony."  
"Freddy and Pewdiepie were murdered by Shadow Freddy. Marionette throws a knife into (Y/N)'s head. WHY U NO LIKE ME?"  
"Golden Freddy dies of Hypothermia." The feast came and nobody died there. We check everybody's status.  
"Mark, Mangle, Teddy, W. Bonnie, spring trap, Mike, Vincent, Marionette, and Shadow Freddy are still alive."  
"Teddy, Mangle and Vincent died."  
"There goes W. Bonnie."  
"Mark, spring trap, Mike, Marionette, and Shadow Freddy are still alive."  
"Mike and Shadow Freddy Fight Marionette and Mark. Marionette and Mark survive. Spring trap won the games." Jack and I got ninth place, but the results are randomly generated.  
"That was fun."  
"Yeah, it was." He looked at me.  
"Want to see your room?"  
"I was waiting for you to ask that." He took me down a hall not far from his bedroom.  
"Ladies first" I opened the door and was greeted with a room full of cool stuff. There was a bed in the corner, with a Sam on it, a small patch of white on the wall where I could let my creativity flow. It was awesome!  
"Like it?"  
"Dumb question. It's awesome!"  
"I'll leave you in here with the white patch to do whatever." YAY!!!! Mind is going crazy!


	5. New Channel?

Jack's POV  
I recorded an episode of I am Bread, and thought for a moment. Does (Y/N) have a channel? She needs to have a channel so she can express herself and be open to others. She also might want it to stand up to Allison and maybe find her mother. I went to her room.  
“Wow.” She was almost done with the white space in her room. She did a Sam with the septic tank like in my outros. This only looked more realistic.  
“Like it?”  
“It’s awesome!”  
“Back at the orphanage, everyone asked me to do Pewdiepie, Pewdiecry, Markipier, or Markimash fan art. That’s why Allison hated me.”  
“What?”  
“Allison was spoiled because she was an only child. She asked me to do Markiplier fan art for her when she was 12 for her 13th birthday. She only gave me a week, and I was so close to being dine, until a friend of hers, Marie, stole it and tore it up. I tried to tell her about it, but she pushed me away. On the day of her birthday, she asked for it, but I said that someone took it and tore it up. She called me a bitch and locked me in my room. The next day, she came in and about half the orphanage beat me up until I was black and blue, had two broken ribs and three broken fingers. She has picked on me ever since.”  
“So, for the last three years, you have been picked on, and no one listened.”  
“Yes.” I had to change the subject or I would start crying.  
“Do you have a YouTube channel?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“What do you use to record?”  
“I use CamStudio for games and YouTube Capture for vlogs.”  
“I have an extra Mic, camcorder, and a capture card that you can use.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“Thank you!” I gave everything to her and she went to her room to record a message for Allison.  
\---------------------

(Y/N)’s POV  
“Hello everyone, (Y/N) here, and today, I’m in Ireland. Turns out I was adopted by Jacksepticeye! Today, I have a message for someone. Allison, from my orphanage, is the receiver of the message. I told you so. You have picked me on for three years. All because of a drawing, that Marie, one of your friends, tore up of Darkiplier. I wanted you to see the evil in the world, but now, you ARE the evil in the world.” I found the original that I taped up.  
“I had to tape it up, that is why it took me so long. I cannot send it to you directly, but you can screenshot it and keep it forever. I do not care what you do. Just leave me alone. Please. This is goodbye Allison. I hope you liked the drawing that took me three years to tape up and finish. This is all for now, and I will see you peeps, in the next video. Bye!” I turned off the camcorder and edited it for 30 minutes.


	6. Sadness strikes the orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are in Allison's point of view as a sad event has happened at the orphanage. (Suicide mention, just a quick warning.)

Allison’s POV  
That bitch! She is lucky she got out of the orphanage alive, much less than the fact that we did not kill her. I got on YouTube and saw she had uploaded a video to me. I clicked on it.  
“Allison, from my orphanage, is the receiver of the message. I told you so. You have picked me on for three years. All because of a drawing, that Marie, one of your friends, tore up of Darkiplier. I wanted you to see the evil in the world, but now, you ARE the evil in the world.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“I had to tape it up, that is why it took me so long. I cannot send it to you directly, but you can screenshot it and keep it forever. I do not care what you do. Just leave me alone. Please. This is goodbye Allison. I hope you liked the drawing that took me three years to tape up and finish. This is all for now, and I will see you peeps, in the next video. Bye!” She remembered the drawing. I realized something.  
“Marie!”  
“What, Allison?”  
“Did you make (Y/N) tape up a drawing she was supposed to do for me?”  
“Yes. I did not know it was for you. I’m sorry.”  
“There is no ‘sorry’ you damn sinner!” I slapped her.  
“What was that for?” Someone screamed from the roof. We all walked up there. Marie ran in front.  
“Allison!” I saw tears streaming down her face.  
“No.” I looked over the side.  
“No! This is only a damn dream. Someone please, please fucking pinch me.” Jay had jumped off the roof and left a note for me. It said:  
“Allison,  
By the time you get this, I will already be dead. I wanted to be free from you and your clutches. You did not let me do what I wanted to do. You were piling things on me one, after another, and I cannot take it anymore! I want you to know that I love you. I think you are awesome, but after watching (Y/N)’s video, I realized you were always a bitch to her and to me. I leave this world behind me, knowing you hate me, but know that I love you as a friend. Do not give up, as I have.  
Love,  
Jay   =)  <3  
P.S. I put a song on your IPod. I think you might like it.” My eyes teared up, and it began to rain.  
“Come on girls, let’s get inside. I already got the police. Allison.” I ran to my room and started crying.  
“What the fuck, Jay? We were supposed to be adopted together and be sisters forever.” I picked up my IPod and listened to the song. It was called ‘Nothing can hurt me’. She was singing it.  
“Is it finally over? Are you finally done? Are you happy now? Did you have your fun? I hope that it was worth it, all the tears I cried. While you were laughing, I was terrified, and if I never see you again, please remember me the way I was before I was broken and if I never wake. I pray the Lord my soul to take and your words can’t hurt me anymore, no your words can’t hurt me anymore” I started bawling before the words even started.  
“I hope for peace. Maybe it’s all for the best. No more nightmares in my final rest. But one thing I’ll never know is why you treated me like you did. I was your only sister, and I was just a friend. I wonder what mom and dad will do. I hope one day they’ll learn to forgive you and if I never wake, I’ll pray the Lord my soul to take. Nothing can hurt me anymore, no nothing can hurt me anymore.” The song ended. I grabbed a box of tissues.  
   
“I’ll never forget you, Jay.” I blew my nose.  
   
“I love you.”


	7. All Sadness comes to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get comfort from Jack after finding out about Jay's suicide.

(Y/N)’s POV  
The next morning, I woke up and turned on the TV. The news was on about something from the orphanage.  
“I am very sad to report that Jay Butler, age 14, jumped off the roof at an Arkansas orphanage, and committed suicide. Her friend, Allison Barnes, also age 14, was given the note left behind and a cover of the song ‘Nothing can Hurt Me’. This is Mariah Parks.” I could not help but cry. Jack came out and saw me.  
“What’s wrong?’  
“Jay, one of the girls who picked on me, I found out she appreciated me and she jumped off the roof of the orphanage. Allison got the note she left behind and a cover of ‘Nothing can Hurt Me’.” I leaned over in his lap. He sat me up and cradled me for about 10 minutes.  
“Would you like to do a video with me? It might help you feel better.”  
“Yeah.” He got everything set up and he started the video.  
"*high five* Top of the morning to you, laddies. My name is Jacksepticeye and today, I have...”  
“(Y/N)! And welcome back to some more  
HAAAAAPPY WHEEEEELS!” We did it simultaneously, or at the same time.  
"That was suprising." We started with a kill Billy level. All I heard was Jack screaming “DIE BILLY!”  
We moved on to spike falls and bottle runs. Gotta have Spike fall Steve. He tried at least 20 times.  
“Fuck you, Steve!”  
“Can I try?”  
“Sure.” I simply jump and barely go forward. I crushed Steve and won, on the first try.  
“Alright. I am done. So we will end this video here. So, thank you guys so much for watching and I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!” He turned off the camcorder.  
“You are not getting my crown.”  
“I know, because I have a tiara. I'm awesome at Happy Wheels myself.” He glanced at me.  
"You're a sassy child, you know that?"


	8. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dialouge switches evenly for both characters.

Jack’s POV  
The next few weeks go by normally. close to her 15th birthday, I planned a surprise for her.  
“Hey, Felix.”  
“Jack, what are you up to?”  
“(Y/N)’s 15th birthday is coming up this week, and she really wants to see you. So I was thinking that maybe you could surprise her.”  
“That is an awesome idea! I’ll start packing right now.”  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem. Bye.”  
“See you soon.” I put up the phone and went to see the almost 15 year old.  
“(Y/N), you up?” I didn't hear her.  
“(Y/N)?” I walked in. Her bed was empty and everything was left untouched. There was a note on the side of the bed:  
"Sean,  
I have (Y/N) back where she belongs, in the shithole, where you got her and met her for the first time. Get here within a week to get her while she is still alive.  
The Bitch,  
Allison."  
I picked up my phone immediately and called Felix.  
“Felix, something’s up.”  
“What happened?”  
“(Y/N)’s gone. All I have here is a note from a girl that hated her. It says I have a week to get to her before she gets killed.”  
“I leave for the airport in about 10 minutes. Where to?”  
“Arkansas.”  
“See you there.”


	9. Captured!

(Y/N)’s POV

 

I woke up with my hands bound above my head, and it felt like I was hanging by the bounds. It was dark, so I could not see a damn thing, also my mouth was gagged. _Lucky me._ I heard voices outside.

“His ass has a damn week to get here, or she dies, do you hear me?”

“Yes, mam’.” _That sounded like Allison. Was I at the orphanage? If I was, I would be dreaming, but I cannot speak because I am gagged. This must be real, right? I heard t_ he door open.

“Get her slutty ass down.” I felt two pairs of hands grab me under my arms and throw me across the room. My head hits a wall and I wince in pain. _I feel something hot and sticky in my hands. Is this…blood? Someone's coming!_

“Welcome back, lazy ass.” The blindfold was removed and of course, it was Queen Bitch.

“Keep the gag on. I don’t want to wake anyone up.” Marie walked in.

“Marie! Just the girl I needed. Can I ask you something?” They talked over in the corner. After about one minute, they came back.

“Give her lots of love, Marie.” No. She ordered Marie to...

“One minute, you don’t want to start yet. We need to tell her what’s going to happen.” She removed the gag.

“Are you going to be a little baby?” she mocked.

“No.” I spit in her face.

“Great. So, this is what is going to happen. We keep you here for a week. If Jack is not here to get you by noon on your birthday, we kill you. If he does get here, we hand you over. You have the easy job, and that is to be a lazy ass, slutty bitch. Am I clear?”

“Crystal fucking clear.”

“Good. Continue, Marie.” Jack,   
  
  
Please get here, soon.


	10. Help has arrived, but not on time

Jack’s POV

We arrived in Arkansas at almost the same time. I knew where the orphanage was already. We were attacked a few times, but we were able to keep going. We found the orphanage and walked in.

 

“Hello. Are you looking to adopt?”

“No. I am looking for a 14-year-old named (Y/N). Has she come through here?”

“Yes, but the deadline is coming closer. In about 10 minutes, she will be erased from existence. You need to hurry. Fifth floor, first room on the right.”

“Thank you.” It took us nine minutes to get up there, and I heard a scream of pain.

“JACK!” We walked in, and what we found was terrifying. Everyone but (Y/N) was against the back wall, there was blood everywhere, and worst of all, (Y/N) had a knife in her stomach.

 

(Y/N)’s POV

I have been raped 10 times, cut 20, and bruised at least 45 times before they arrived. When they were in the hall, the clock marked noon.

“Time’s up, you filthy slut. You need to be cleaned.” She grabbed a knife, and put the point on my stomach.

“Say hi to Jay for me, will you?” She pushed against the blade, making it pierce my skin. “Not enough? You are a stubborn little whore, aren’t you?” She then pushed even harder. “Go ahead, call him. See what happens”. I screamed his name in pain. They came in. The girls backed up against the wall. The boys looked around the entire room. They got me down and found some nearby bed sheets to use as makeshift bandages. Before we got in the car, I blacked out.


	11. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the hospital makes everything change in perspective.

Jack's POV

Felix and I hauled ass to the Children's Hospital.

"She will be alright. Don't freak out." The room to her door was opened long enough to hear (Y/N) flat line. I officially feel like shit. I started bawling. Felix was barely able to get me to calm down, and we ended up staying there most of the day.

 

Time Skip!

It seemed like over five long hours before a nurse came out.

"We were able to stop the bleeding. She should wake up in about an hour." "Thank you." I walked over to her room. I kept an eye on her while Felix stayed on the monitors.

 

 

(Y/N)'s POV

 

What the hell is at my feet?

 

"You're up." wait, PewDiePie? I looked down at my feet to find Jack, who was asleep. He woke up after I moved my feet.

"(Y/N)?"

"Who else would it be?" A nurse came in.

 

"Alright, adoptive name, (Y/N) (M/N) Mcloughlin. Birth name: (Y/N) (M/N) Fishbauch, right?" Wait... WHAT?!

 

"Yeah."

"Making sure you were in here." She left.

"I had no idea I had a brother."

"I had no idea he had a sister."

"Your guess is as good as mine as of why he didn't tell you."

"No shit." I had to know what happened to the two girls.

"What happened to Marie and Allison?"

"Allison and Marie were arrested and the orphanage was shut down."

"Great. You look like shit. You need to sleep."

"you do too, 15-year-old." "What?" I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight, April 4th, 2015. I laughed and hugged Jack. "Thank you." I fell asleep on his chest.


	12. Release Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding Mark in the story now.

Mark’s POV

 

After I was done recording ‘Dream.EXE', I got a call from Jack.  
“Hey, Jack.”

“You alright? You sound sad."

“I just got done playing a fan-made game.”

“Ok. (Y/N)’s being released from the hospital tomorrow.”

“Speaking of which, how is she?”

“Still surprised about what happened, but other than that, she is amazing!”

“I told you she was stubborn. I might be able to get over there for a day trip.”

“That would be awesome. She needs all the support she can get right now.”

“Remind me how many times she was raped?”

“10.”

“How can anyone do that to a 15 year old?”

“My question exactly.”

“I can start heading there now.”

“I just learned that she was your sister.”

“What?”

“Yeah, dude. I had no clue you had a sister.”

“I did, but she was kidnapped when she was 2, and I can hardly remember it. I'll tell you more later.”

“Thank you, Mark. See you tomorrow at the Children’s Hospital.”

“See you then.” I hung up and started packing. I got to the airport, boarded, and waited to get to Arkansas.


	13. Release Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) sees her brother for the first time in years.

(Y/N)’s POV

 

I was excited. I could not wait to get back home. “Are you ready?”

“Isn't it obvious?”

“I’m messing with you.” I was told I had a brother, meaning I didn't have to be with Jack. I would be meeting him in a few minutes. “There he is!” I was so excited! “How are you, Mark?” Markiplier, THE Markiplier, is my BROTHER. Allison would love me if this happened at the orphanage. I ran up and hugged him.

“You could have come for me sooner, dammit.”

"I didn't know you were alive. Shortly after you disappeared, a body of a two year old that looked a lot like you was found in a ditch. I thought you were dead.”

“I'm still trying to wrap my head around this.” While the guys were catching up on thing, I pulled out my camera and started recording.

"Hey, guys. (YT/N) here, and guess what? I just found out last night that someone was my brother." I pointed the camera behind me. "It's one of those two guys. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. Alright you guys, chill. It's Mark! When I first heard that, I was like, 'WTF?!', but, it's true! I'm so happy right now, I could explode!" I'll add in the effects later. "I'm fine. But I'm going to end this video here. Thank you guys so much for watching and I will see you peeps, in the next video. Bye!" I stopped recording. The guys finally got done catching up and came up to me. They asked me one of the hardest questions for me to answer. “So, Joy, do you want to stay with Jack, or come with me?” So many hard choices! “I’m going to have to pick Jack. I can Skype you every night, Mark.” The guys come to an agreement, and we went our separate ways, Mark to L.A., and Jack and I to Ireland.


	14. Teleported?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little crazy with the guys.

(Y/N)'s POV

It's been a month since the incident and I feel like something bad is going to happen. I came up behind Jack while he was recording.

"Hey!" He almost hit me.

"Shit!"

"Hi."

"Aw, Hell." I wanted to try something.

"Can I try something, when everyone gets here?"

"Sure, what?"

"It's called 'Satchico Ever After'. If we do it right, we can be friends forever, or that's the gist of it, anyway."

"That sounds cool. we can definitely try it." We had to wait an hour. Marzia, Felix, Bob, Wade, and Mark came around after that long wait.

"Alright, so everyone, grab on to the paper doll."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, dig your nails into it if you have to, just don't rip it, not yet. Now, in your head, say 'Satchico, we beg of you' seven times, got it?"

"I think so."

"Alright, go!" It was silent.

"Now, rip the paper doll." The doll was torn into seven pieces. "Now make sure the piece stays safe. Put it somewhere you won't lose it, like your wallet." A flash went across the room and the ground started shaking.

"What the hell?"

"This shouldn't be happening." A hole opened in the floor, and everyone fell through.

 

 

Jack's POV

"Where am I?"

"JACK?" I thought I heard (Y/N)'s voice.

"GUYS!"

 

 

 

 

Where is everyone?


	15. In a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) uses her brain to figure out where they are.

Still Jack’s POV

 

I need to find (Y/N) and the others. I thought I heard (Y/N)’s voice at one point.

“JACK!” There it is again.

“(Y/N)? MARK? FELIX?”

“JACK!” She was running down the hallway.

“(Y/N)! Are you alright?” I noticed that she was limping a small bit and she looked like she was in pain.

“My leg hurts. I think I sprained my ankle.”

“Where are we?” I noticed the ‘oh shit’ look on her face.

“I think this is Corpse Party. It is a game where some high-school students are transported to Heavenly Host Elementary School, where five people were murdered, mostly children, back in the 60’s and 70’s. Now, we are in an enclosed dimension separate from everyone, meaning that we cannot meet each other. We can communicate by writing, though.”

(I'm such a nerd! :D)

“We at least have a way of communication. How do we get out?”

 

“We have to appease the spirits, then, find the murderer, and appease it.”

“Let’s start now, so we know that everyone is alive.”

“Good idea.” We immediately started searching for any sign of the others and hoped for the best.

 

Felix’s POV

“Come on, Marzia.” She was already traumatized by the experience of being in a video game world.

“Look, a note!”

“Maybe it’s from the others.”

She read it: (Y/N), Jack, Felix, and Marzia, I am with Mark and Wade, so do not worry. A quick warning, if anyone starts acting weird, they are entering the ‘Darkening’. It is a process where a person’s sanity slowly deteriorates and then, they are trapped inside the building. I am fine now, but I feel like someone might die here. The only way to get out is to appease the spirits, then the killer. Take care, Bob

“Let’s make a chart of who we know is alive.”

“Good idea. We know that Bob, Mark, and Wade are still alive, but we don’t know about Jack and (Y/N).”

“I hope they are alright.”

“Me too."

 

Mark’s POV

“JACK!” Everyone was trying to find everyone else. I was trying to find Jack and my sister. I kept hoping that she was all right. I heard my sister’s voice, finally.

“MARK?”

”(Y/N)! I was so worried about you.”

“OH MY GOD, MARK!” She ran towards me and started crying. Jack came right behind her.

“Jack.”

“I feel like I might go insane in this fucking place. We saw a few bodies back there.”

“We need to try and find Felix and Marzia, so we know that they are not like the bodies.”

“We can’t see them.”

“What?”

“You did the classic version of the play through. This actually has an anime based on it. We are in Heavenly Host Elementary School. There are enclosed spaces, which the spirits keep together. Appease the spirits, the walls crumble. It’s actually really simple, but it may cost lives.”

“We can take the risk if it means getting out of here.” We put on our game faces and left to try to appease the spirits.


	16. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We lose a few people.

Felix’s POV

“Don’t be like this, Marzia.”

“You dragged me into this mess, Felix. I don’t think I can forgive you.” She stormed off.

“Dammit, Felix, you can’t split up.”

TIME SKIP.

“MARZIA!” I did not get an answer. I remembered something from the game. Where a girl goes into the bathroom, then she killed herself. “No.” I ran for the girl’s bathroom. I walked in and saw a pair of shoes in front of a stall, MARZIA’S shoes. I opened the stall, and found Marzia, trying to hang herself, already in the noose.

"Fe-lix. H-e-l-p m-e, p-l-e-a-s-e."

“Shit. Hang on, Marzia!” I grabbed a bucket to stand on so I could get her down. But the bucket broke as I stood on it, my hands on her shoulders…

 

“… *snap*”

“No.” Marzia looked at me with lifeless, dead eyes, and she was limp. “No…NOO! Dammit, Marzia, we could have made it out alive together! We could have found the others. Why did you do this?” Everyone else came in.

“Felix, what’s- OH MY GOD!”

“Felix, come here.” (Y/N) called me over for a hug. I started crying like a baby. (Y/N) started crying, as did everyone else.

“What happened?”

“We got in a fight and she ran off. I went to go find her. I found her like this, but still alive, so I got a bucket. I tried to get her out of the noose, but the bottom of the bucket broke while I had my hands on her. I broke her neck, and she died. I feel like it was my fault.”

“It was her choice, Felix. It is not your fault. My Pawpaw died when I was four, and I felt the same way.”

Wade interrupted us.

\--------------------------------

Mark’s POV

“We need to go, now!” Wade was hollering in the hallway and running like a dork. “Get out of here. I can stay back and keep him distracted.”

“Who’s ‘him’?” Wade pointed behind him to reveal a zombie-like thing with a large hammer, looking like he was ready to bash someone’s head in. “Are you crazy? Wade, I can't let you do this.”

“I need to so you guys can get to the principal’s office. The killer is hiding in the bomb shelter there. Go!” I emotionally had to let Wade go and continue to the Principal’s office. That was the last thing I heard from him before a scream and a squish echoed through the halls.


	17. Freedom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we able to get out?

Felix’s POV

I can't believe it. Wade died. We made it to the principal’s office alive, thank goodness. I then heard a groaning. It was back.

“We need to hide, now!” Sadly, we were split up. It was (Y/N), Mark, and I. (Y/N) turned around and opened the door into a dark room that smelled awful. The lights came on. The only thing that could fit us was a table.

“This seems like a bad idea.” We had no choice but to stay under. The thing walked in, but he was dragging a girl with long, Chestnut hair with some blonde highlights, and an outfit that Marzia was wearing. She was dropped right in front of me. Mark had to put his hand over my mouth to try to keep me from screaming.

 

It was Marzia! She was staring at me with those dead eyes. The man lifted the hammer.

Wham!

Blood started to come out of her mouth. I tried to scream, but it didn't escape from my mouth.

The man lifted the hammer again.

Wham!

Tears were going down my face at this point. I now know what Naomi felt like when Seiko killed herself, then was here, as Marzia is now.

He lifted the hammer one last time.

Wham!

Blood was now pouring out of her mouth, and was all over her shirt.

 

The man left, with Marzia behind him. We crawled out from under the table.

“Felix, are you ok?”

“She doesn’t deserve this, dammit!”

“Felix!” I left the room and followed where the man was going, with Marzia behind him. I heard TV static coming out of one room.

“What the hell?” I went to go check it out. I had no idea that I would be going through my own personal hell.

(Y/N)’s POV

We lost Felix, but we found everyone else.

“Where’s Felix?”

“That... thing came in with Marzia, then beat her up, and carried her off. Felix followed them.”

“That’s demented.” We keep going until we see a candle in an open room.

“This seems to be the place.” Yuki showed up. “Yuki-San!”

“(Y/N), don’t give in.”

“Hm?”

“You have started the Darkening. Your sanity is fading. If it keeps going, you will be bound to this building forever”

“Where’s Felix?”

“He’s fighting his own demons now. She is in the next room. You only have one chance. If you fail, she will kill you.” We walk in.

“That must be Sachico.”

“Who the hell is here?” We were paralyzed where we were standing. Mark answered.

“Our names are Mark, (Y/N), Bob, and Jack. We are here to help you.”

“It doesn’t fucking look like it.” She walked/floated to me. Then, she hit me.

“OW!” It felt like someone had put a 500-pound weight on my stomach.

“(Y/N)!” I am sure Jack felt like shit after hearing that. My head was splitting, so bad, that my vision went fuzzy.

 

Jack’s POV

 

A different Sachico appeared. She seemed nicer and much calmer than the other.

“Where’s my mommy?” We gave her the stuffed cat that we found with her mother’s stuff.

“She loved you, I’m sure.” She started crying.

“I’m s-s-sorry. I’m so sorry!” We then heard a cry from evil Sachiko, as she was finally resting. (Y/N) was finally able to walk around, with some help from me. Felix walked in also.

 

(Y/N)’s POV

“Felix!"

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” We got in a circle. “Go, (Y/N).”

“Satchico, please, let us go home!” I motioned to start chanting.

 

“Satchico, we beg of you!”

“Satchico, we beg of you!”

“Satchico, we beg of you!”

“Satchico, we beg of you!”

“Satchico, we beg of you!”

"Satchico, we beg of you!" We stopped. The building shook, and we were out.

 

Jack’s POV, back at the house.

 

“What the fuck were we just put through?”

“I don’t know, but everyone is alive.” I noticed (Y/N) on the floor, passed out, it seemed like.

“(Y/N), we’re back.” She didn’t get up. “(Y/N)?” She didn’t move.

“What’s wrong?”

“She isn’t moving, but she's still breathing.”

“What should we do?”

“Mark, stay with her, Felix, get some water and a bite to eat for her, Marzia, help Felix, Bob and Wade, stand by in case anyone needs help, and I can get an ambulance.”

“Good plan.” We got a hold of an ambulance and found out that she was in a coma.

“She might not wake up after what she experienced. I’m sorry.”

“Dammit!” I went to see her every day to see how she was.


	18. What Happened?

(Y/N)’s POV

“(Y/N)! You’re up.” I was confused. Jack and Felix were the only people gone.

“What the hell happened? Where’s Jack?”

“We came over to Jack’s, and you showed us this doll- thing. We were taken to an elementary school, but we got out. When we got back, you were out, so we tried getting you awake again, but it didn’t work. It has been three months since then. Jack went out to the roof. After about 15 minutes, Felix went to see if he could get him down. We haven’t seen them since.”

“Did he say why he was going to the roof?”

“He said he needed to take care of something real quick.” Then, it hit me.

“Oh, shit.”

“What?”

“He might jump.”

“We might be too late already, as it is.”

“I’m fine for now. You can maybe find Jack, due to the fact that I can’t get up from my spot.”

“I’ll see if he’s alright. I can even get a nurse to get you checked up and see if we can get you released soon.”

“Thank you.”

Mark’s POV

I head on up to the roof and immediately see Sean and Felix. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, Mark.”

“(Y/N) just woke up.”

“Are you serious?”

“I would never lie to you about serious things like this. You should know that.” After a minute, he got up, and so did Felix.

"You're right. I'm getting down." I stayed behind to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. When we got there, (Y/N) was up. Jack had his hand on the window. (Y/N)'s smaller hand matched it. Jack was crying.

"You ready?" He looked at me, teary-eyed.

"Ready as I have to be." He opened the door and we all walked in.


	19. Reunited

(Y/N)'s POV

 

I was finally able to see Jack. I could tell he was crying, but that doesn't stop me! I ran to the door and opened it.

"Someone's happy."

"No shit." He picked me up and threw me on the bed.

"So, how are things? I've been out for a while, so something must have happened." Felix lifted up his hand, and I saw what looked like a wedding band.

"I got engaged to Marzia. I asked her." Oh my god.

"I'm so happy for you two. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. We also came back from PAX Prime a few days ago."

"Sounds like things are going great! When can I get out of here?"

"I talked to a nurse and she said you might be able to get out tomorrow."

"I got an extra bed in here so I can keep an eye on you."

"Great." Since it was almost time for lights out, the others left us alone and we fell asleep.

 

TIME SKIP!

 

When I woke up, I was surprised by the best news ever.

"You're going home."

"Don't you dare be shitting me, Jack."

"I'm not! Come on." I packed all my stuff and left the hospital.

 

TIME SKIP!

 

I was SO happy to be back home, with Jack, no less. Jack ran upstairs and came back down with a camera, and started recording.

"Top of the mornin' to ya, laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye, and as you can see," He brought the camera closer towards me. "(Y/N)'s home! She was in a coma for a while, but they gave her back to me, and I was able to bring her home. Also, PAX was last week, and I just got back, and now I have a helper with all the boxes that should be here sometime this week. YAY! I'll tweet out something that'll say to ask (Y/N) some questions about (him/her), and record them."(I can't type the outro, cause I can't spell.) He ended the video and we saw s bunch of replies. He selected a few of them, and I didn't even get to see them, so I had a reason to be scared.


	20. Antiseptic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating in so long! Please forgive me!

(Y/N)'s POV

 

        I'm freaking 16 now, which is awesome. Jack has been acting weird since then, though. He's started yelling at me, talking to himself in the mirror, and other weird things. I set up my recording area and started recording when I noticed a strange video already on there that I didn't record. I started the video anyway.  
"Hey, guys, (YT/N) here, and I have found a video that wasn't on here before, and I want to watch it with you guys, so let's get into it." I clicked on the video and the lights went out. The only light that was on was coming from my PC.  
"What the hell?!" I tried not to freak out, then the video started. It showed Jack, but with a very creepy look on his face. It had short little cuts of him breathing heavily or laughing.  
"What the actual f*** is going on? You know what, I'm stopping this. This is getting too weird and creepy." I tried to stop the video, but it kept playing.  
"I can't stop the video. It won't let me!" I was trying not to go insane as I watched this. Then, it cut to a camera that was placed in my room. Wait, what? I looked at where the camera angle would be coming from. I grabbed my camera and brought it towards the other camera. When I went to grab it, I felt a cold hand already holding the other camera.  
"Jack?" He looked at me with... green eyes? Aren't they supposed to be blue?  
"You're not him." He stared at me.  
"Of course I am, (Y/N). Don't you recognize me?" I shook my head. He tackled me, making me lose my grip on my camera, and pinned me against the wall. This was extremely opposite of how Jack normally was. He moved his arm to my neck, choking me.  
"Who- a-are you?" It was difficult to breathe, but I managed to get something out.  
"Who am I? I'm your worst nightmare." Then, I realized who he was.  
"Antiseptic." I was about to black out when he released me from the wall. Why would he want to kill me? Then, I noticed something funny. Antiseptic started shaking his head, like he was denying something.  
"No. I can't go back. Don't make me." What the hell? He started screaming in pain, and minutes later, someone was on the floor. The lights came back on, and I realized who it was.  
"JACK!" I ran over to him. Don't be dead, please! I shook him, and he woke up.  
"(Y/N)?" I nodded. He gave me a massive hug. I was relieved that he was back and I started crying. He didn't let go of me for a while just trying to get me to calm down.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Anti took over for a while."  
"No s***, Sherlock. You scared me." He chuckled.  
"I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry." I put my finger to his lips.  
"It's ok. It was unintentional. I get it. You don't have to apologize."  
I was able to get both him and myself back to reality and calmed down.


	21. School...yay?

(Y/N)'s POV

"(Y/N)! Get up!" I woke up to a silly Jack flopping on top of my bed.  
"Oh, shit. Don't do that." I said, as I sat up, holding my arm, which he crushed. He changed the exited look into a concerned smile.  
"You ok?" I smiled, noticing the face.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You need to get out so I can change, perv." He chuckled as he left and shut the door. Of course, I got dressed. (www.polyvore.com/school_rules/set...) As I walked downstairs, I could recognize the smell of pancakes.  
"PANCAKES!!!" (Same reaction, (Y/N).) I started running down the stairs and Jack was putting some of those delicious pancakes on a plate. He set it on the table and I started eating.  
"You have about 10 minutes. And I'm taking you to school today." YES!!  
\--TIME SKIIIIP!!--  
"Oh my gosh, who the hell is that?"  
"Is she new?"  
"She looks amazing." That's not what I heard. If I told you that I heard this, I would have been very sarcastic.Try the complete opposite.  
'She looks stupid as fuck.', 'OMG, is her being here even legal?' That was the crap I got. In English, someone came up behind me. I didn't expect her to be here.  
"Hey, (Y/N), remember me?" No. Say no.  
"Yes. How could I forget about you?" Fuck my life!  
"I've been watching your videos, and I heard you are Mark's sister, right?" Shit. I'm dead.  
"Yeah. So what?" Then, I found myself out of the chair, and on the floor. She grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me out of my seat.  
"Listen, I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but it's a lie. You look nothing like him! Ugly little liar." The bell rang, dismissing class. How the hell did she get out. Why is she here? I felt someone bump my arm and thought it was her, but instead, it was only the most popular boy in school, Jared Mason.  
"Sorry." He looked at all the papers on the floor, scattered everywhere. Jared helped me pick them up and when he reached for my schedule, I didn't realize he was going for it either, so our hands met for a short period of time. I felt fireworks explode all over the hall. Then,   
"Jared!" Dammit. Am I unlucky or what, because his girlfriend, captain of the cheer squad, Melanie Adams, miss perfect, walked in like it was a rumor and it had to be spread. She just grabbed her hand and carried him off. What I didn't realize is that his number was on my schedule.


	22. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING!!! : This chapter is basically a summary of what happens at school now that Allison's back. One thing said to you MIGHT CAUSE TRIGGERS. That being said, read on if you want to. I do not promote bullying in any way possible, nor am I responsible for any harm done to you or to someone else. Enjoy.)

(Y/N)'s POV

So winter break is over, meaning it's back to hell for me. Yay. Alison walks by me as I walk in and shoves me into the lockers in front of the office. No one seems to care, as usual.

I keep walking until I find myself in the cafeteria. Someone stands up.

 

"Long time, no see, huh, (Y/N)?" Marie as well?! Shit. Everyone starts shouting insults towards me. One hit me the most.

 

"Everyone would be happy if you were gone." It came from Marie as she put  her elbow to my head. Then, everything went dark.  
\-----------TIME SKIP----------

I woke up in a janitor's closet? How did they get the keys? Well, I'm stuck in here. My stuff was inside with me, thank the lord.  
"What time is it?" I pulled out my phone and it was almost time for dismissal. I used the camera app to see how bad I was.

I was almost unrecognizable. My right leg was swollen and red. I tried to move it, but it became dark again as pain shot through my body up to my head.

Jack's POV

Where the hell is (Y/N)? I became so worried that I went into the school and started looking. Then, I heard crying coming from somewhere. I got closer to the door and listened.  
"Jack. Help." It was weak but...

Holy shit.

 

She was here.

\------ MIND DREW BLANK ------

I was almost crying when she got out. Bruises and cuts everywhere, beaten beyond recognition, and a broken leg. (Y/N)'s eyes won't open, which is making it even worse.


	23. A Familiar Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating in a while, I just had to get myself back in order and get my mind together. Also, my grades were falling behind and making me stressed, so I had to do a bunch of extra-credit work. I know this is short, but shit happens.  
> The next 3-4 chapters are going to be from my OWN experiences and will deal with serious things, such as self-harm and suicidal thoughts. PLEASE read them if you want to. I am NOT responsible for injury caused by anything in the next few chapters.  
> Stay safe and love you all

still Jack's POV

Waiting.

One of the most painful words to hear in a hospital, even if you're just waiting on someone to get better. For me, I was waiting on (Y/N) to wake up.

 

All I could do was walk around, get food, come back, sleep, and the cycle begins again.

All I could listen to was the rhythmic sound of the heart monitor. (Yeah, you're in bad shape. Sorry. )

        Doctors and nurses would come in every few hours and see how (he/she) was doing. They came in to also let me know how long it would take for (him/her) to wake up.  
"(He/She)'ll most likely be up in about 30 minutes to 3 hours. Then, hopefully, you guys can go home."  
*******TIME SKIP!*******

It's been 2 hours, now. I'm terrified. I had moved myself closer and kept listening for any sign of movement,  
but all I got was the heart monitor, like always.

Then, I heard something groaning behind me.

 

 

 

 

"Jack?"  
(He/She) was finally awake.


	24. Rolling Girl

(Y/N)'s POV

Wake up, get dressed, go to school, come home, do homework, eat, go to bed. The same routine.  
I put on "Rolling Girl" and put on my headphones.

(Going with English translation)  
'Rolling Girl is always in a dream that can never come true.'

I'm dreaming that this emotional pain would go away. I wish I could actually feel happiness again.

'There's so much noise inside her little head. She scratches it all around, she scratches it all around.'

Voices and flashbacks of insults firing from Allison and Marie's mouth. They even accused me of Jay's death.

'"No problem", the words come out so lightly. Did she lose the words she had to say?'

All the time, Miku. All the time.

'It's a mistake, what a mistake, if it ends up to be another puzzle, it rolls again!'

If you're meaning emotions, then yeah.

'One more time, one more time. "I will be rolling again today"'

I'll try. Then, I start hearing things.

'Kill yourself'  
'You're a murderer.'

I moved them aside and focused on the song.

'"Are you done? Thats enough. You must have been sick and tired of this so don't breath now. Right now"'  
The song ends. I know the meaning of it. I can control the voices for now, but I can't let Jack know. He'll probably just ignore me, anyways.


	25. Wrong side of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter does contain self-harm stuff, so, TRIGGER WARNING!)

(Y/N)'s POV  
The entire school hates me. The students leave death threats and insults inside and on my locker door.  Sometimes they blame something on me just so I feel the guilt.

Jack's oblivious. I want him to be so he doesn't get all worked up and upset. The teachers are also oblivious.

 

(!!!!!!PLEASE READ HERE AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!!!!!!)  
Oh well. Who cares? My arm is slowly becoming a canvas and a razor is becoming the brush.

 

It comes down my arm.  
Holy shit.

It... didn't hurt. It just stung for a few seconds.

 

I kept going.

 

It felt like hours before I stopped. I put on a black long-sleeved shirt and walked out. Jack was waiting on me.

"You okay? The door was locked and it took you a while." he asked.  
"I'm fine." I replied, reluctantly. At first, it was relief, but now, only seconds later, it was guilt. Guilt for not telling him the truth. Guilt for the amount of stress I put on my self. Guilt for...

 

Guilt for not going deeper.


	26. Righteous side of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A SUICIDE ATTEMPT IS PREFORMED DURING THIS)  
> Italics are voices inside the head. Lyrics to the chorus will be right beside them. Lyrics are bolded.

(Y/N)'s POV  
'Die.'     "Arms wide open."

'Go to Hell.'      "I stand alone."

Can these voices stop, even for a second?

'Kill yourself, coward!'        "I'm no hero."

Of course I can. I'm no coward.

'Yay! The bitch is about to die!'     "And I'm not made of stone."

I finish typing the note, take one of the razors into the bathroom, shut the door, and prepare myself.

'Come on, do it already!'           "Right or wrong"

'Put on a show!'         "I can hardly tell"

I keep the razor to where it goes across and press it down. Blood is already pouring out.

'Go, little razor!'       I'm on the Wrong side of Heaven

It goes and blood slowly gushes out and onto the floor. My arm falls outside the tub and the razor falls out of my hand.

'Oh my god, die already!'          "and the Righteous side of Hell."

Just die!          "I'm on the Wrong side of Heaven."

Then, I realized...

"(Y/N)!"

I forgot to lock the door.

'Don't let him save you!'        "and the Righteous side"

"Come on, (Y/N), stay with me!"

He actually cared.

'It's not your time to go yet, (Y/N). Keep fighting.'      "The Righteous side of Hell."

Everything went dark.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Jack's POV  
(two minutes earlier)

I just finished recording Prop Hunt with Mark, Bob, and Wade. (Y/N) hadn't come out of (his/her) room in a while, and I had a reason to be worried.

"(Y/N)?" I called out as I walked into (his/her) room. The computer was still on with a document open.

                            "Jack,  
                                       Don't check the bathroom.  
                                                                                     (Y/N)"  
I checked anyway. And I could only see one thing. (Y/N) was in the tub and almost everything was red.  
"(Y/N)!" I pulled (him/her) out and kept my hand on their wrist. "Come on, (Y/N), stay with me!" (he/she) looked at me, but their eyes were barely open. "Shit." I called an ambulance over and (he/ she) was taken to the hospital.

"Please be okay."

 

(I'll explain why the hell I made this in an author's note after the next chapter.)  
Stay safe and love you all.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi guys.

 

So, the last three chapters (Rolling Girl, Wrong side of heaven, Righteous side of hell) were practically from MY point of view. You guys know I have been diagnosed with depression and it's a struggle. I've been keeping something else away from you guys.

1\. I did, in fact, hurt myself. It was over the span of about three months. I am currently about 1 1/2 months clean.

2\. I might have social anxiety. I'm not entirely sure, but I just have that feeling.

3\. I am bisexual. I have a girlfriend, Gracie, and am currently working on a story with her. (A YouTuber Scenarios one) She goes to a different school, but we'll be able to see each other again in two years. If any of you are homophobic, don't say anything bad. just keep going on with your lives and ignore this.

I'm really sorry about keeping this information to myself and I hope you guys forgive me. 


End file.
